Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to children's games and, in particular, to interactive games, toys and play systems utilizing wireless transponders and receivers for providing a unique interactive game play experience.
Description of the Related Art
Games, toys, play systems and other similar entertainment devices are well known for providing play and interaction among children and adults. A variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like. However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.